My Life has Truned Dark, Will there ever be Light?
by Mia Koji
Summary: Part four is up! Please review! This is the last chapter! Please tell me what you think. Again thank you Maggie for the help on the title.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
Please review please! I just got this ideal! I am still working on tons of other stories! Sorry if the story is messed up, I was having trouble with it, big time.  
  
My Life has Turned Dark, Will There ever be Light?  
Part one  
  
Mia sat down and looked around. She felt so cold; this place was so dark.   
She was all-alone. She was in so much pain. Why did they beat her up if they got what they wanted? They took her inertness away from her. They're planning on killing her friends.   
" Get up!" A man yelled coming into the cell.  
" What do you want?" Mia hissed.  
" I said GET UP!" He yelled hitting her.  
" I am up, now what? You want me to strip?" She asked.  
" I should say yes, but no. We have one of your friends, do what we say and one of you will be going home." He told her.  
" Jackass." Mia mumbled as she followed him out of the room. Why did they give her such a nice room, if they were so cruel to her?  
" Shut up, walk faster!" He yelled hitting her.  
They walked for ten minutes and then reached a big room, she saw little Yule being beaten up by a tall man with green hair.  
" Leave him alone!" She cried as she tried to run to the child's side, but she was pushed down to the ground.  
" There will be no yelling." A man with pink hair said.  
" Why are you doing this? Didn't you get what you wanted? You beat me up, raped me, now can't you leave us alone?" Mia asked.  
" No. I won't." The man answered as he and his friends started to laugh at her.  
" I've been here for two weeks at least tell me who you are." Mia said.  
" I can't do that. I am either letting you or the brat go. You pick.   
Though we are having so much fun beating on this child." He told her.  
" I'll stay if you leave this child alone." Mia replied, she couldn't think of herself, she had to help Yule.  
" Good choice. Mike! Take this child to the room next to this sluts." The man with pink hair ordered.  
" Yes sir." The man with green hair named Mike said as he took the knocked out child.  
" You said that you would let him go!" Mia cried.  
" I change my mind, take her with you, Zach. We want to send a message to those Ronin boys." He said.  
" Yes, sir, come Miss. Koji." Zach said as he took Mia with him.  
" What are you going to do?" Mia asked.  
" Get them to pay us." Zach answered.  
" How did you know about them?" She asked.  
" We drugged you and found out a lot of things." Zach said with a cold smile.  
  
*************************At Mia's house****************************  
  
" Ryo will you stop pacing?!" Sage cried.  
" Mia has been gone for two weeks, and now Yule is gone!" Ryo yelled.  
" We know that!" Rowen cried.  
" Hello." A voice said coming into the room.  
" Mia!" They all cried seeing her with this guy.  
" So you remember her, good, well if you want her back there is a price. And one for the child." Zach said.  
" What are you talking about?" Kento asked.  
" We took Mia and Yule, once we get what we want you get them back. Maybe." He said with a sly smile.  
" What do you mean Maybe?" Cye asked.  
" Well you see we're having so much fun with Miss. Koji, that we might not be able to give her up like that, if you know what I mean." Zach said.  
" Don't you dare touch her!" Ryo yelled.  
" Too late, though I bet she enjoyed it." He told them.  
" Go to hell!" Mia cried trying to hit Zach, but failed.  
" Or maybe she didn't though he wants and needs do not matter to us nor my master." Zach said.  
" Leave her alone and Yule give them back!" Rowen yelled.  
" No, Ronins, we know all about you. Your little friend told us about the armors and about you." He told them.  
" She never would do that." Kento said as he looked over at Mia who had her head hung low.  
" She was drugged, though she did put up a good fight." Zach said.  
" I am so sorry." Mia whispered none stop.  
" Just let them go, we will give you what ever you want." Ryo said as he walked towards them. The others gave him a look.  
" That is what I want to hear, we want your armors." He said.  
" You got it." Ryo said.  
" Really, and you said that they would rather die then to give up that armor, you little liar." Zach said kissing Mia whom tried to get away.  
Ryo could feel his blood boil; it was getting hotter then Wildfire. He should never have agreed though he did have a plan.  
" Though you see this British guy here is a friend, the other Ronin   
Warrior is out, so it might take a day or two to get it." Ryo said.  
" You got until Friday and for this little meeting going so well you can have the kid back." Zach said snapping his fingers.  
" YULE!" They all cried as a bloody little boy came out of thin air.  
" One more thing, just to get her pride ruined, Wildfire, she loves you."   
Zach said before leaving.  
" Yule are you alright?" Rowen asked.  
" He's knocked out." Cye said.  
" Well then, Sage use your powers to heal him." Ryo said.  
" Got it." Sage said going to full armor.  
" Ryo, why did you tell them that?" Cye asked feeling a little hurt that he was called `not a Ronin Warrior'.  
" I am sorry Cye, I have a plan, and if all of the Ronin armors are here it wouldn't work. Do you guys know where the jewel of life is?" Ryo asked.  
" On Mia's night stand, but why?" Rowen asked.  
" I have a little favor that I need Lady Kayuara do for me." Ryo said with a smile as he ran up stairs. Leaving the others confused.  
  
**************************Some where else******************************  
  
Mia sat down on the bed; she was going home at the end of the week. But they can't give up the armor! She isn't wroth it, they need it!  
" Hi love." A man said coming into the room.  
" Tell me who you are! After you get the armor no one can stop you."   
Mia said.  
" I am Harry, the master of these losers." He said brushing her hair back.  
" Well Harry, you can go to hell." Mia hissed.  
" Shut up! I don't need you hissing at me or telling me what to do! Now strip and lay down! We're going to have some fun." Harry said as he got on top of her.  
  
**************************Mia's house***************************  
  
" I can do that." Lady Kayuara said with a smile.  
" Thanks so much, remember they have to look like these." Ryo said with a smile.  
" Got it, give me a second and I'll be done with them." She said as she left only to return in ten seconds.  
  
**********************Friday at Mia's house****************************  
  
" We're here!" Harry said carrying a passed out Mia.  
" What did you do to her?!" Ryo yelled.  
" We had to much fun. She's tired. Now give us what we want." Harry said.  
" Here you go, all five of them, the others are out so I am here." Ryo said handing him the balls that held their powers.  
" Good and here you go, a little bitch, though she is easy so have fun with her." Harry told him with a wink as he and the others left.  
Ryo couldn't take those SOBs anymore. He was happy that it was over and Mia was back safe and sound. He kissed her head and took her upstairs.  
  
End of part one! I should have part two up tomorrow! What do you think Ryo did? Please review!  



	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, 

This is part two or the story it takes a little for you to find out about what he did, there will be a third part to this.

My Life has turned Dark, Will there ever be Light?

Part two

Ryo carried Mia back to her room. He softly placed her on the bed and sat by her side.

" Hey, Ryo." Cye said coming into the room.

" Hey, can you believe that it's over?" Ryo asked.

" Are you sure? What if they come back?" Rowen asked coming in.

" They shouldn't, how's Yule?" Ryo said looking at them.

" Better, he should be back to normal in a week or two. How about Mia, will she be okay?" Sage questioned as he came in.

" I hope so, we just have to wait and see, Sage does it look like you can heal her in anyway?" Ryo answered.

" She has some cuts and bruises that I can take care of." Sage answered going to his armor. He healed Mia and then left the room.

" How did you trick them?" Cye asked.

" I'll tell you later, after Mia is awake, you guys should go eat. I am gonna stay with her." Ryo said

Mia woke up later that day. She saw Ryo sitting next to the bed watching her. She felt her heart go faster as she looked into this eyes. He gave her a smile and then hugged her.

" How do you feel?" Ryo asked.

" Dirty." She answered.

" Mia, I am so sorry." Ryo said brushing her hair away from her face.

" It's not your fault." Mia told him.

" Yes it is, I should have been there on time, but I wasn't." He said.

" I am sure that you had a good reason." Mia said, she knew why he wasn't there to pick her up. He was on a date, with a snob.

" Mia, you know why, and that isn't a good reason, I caused you so much pain. I am so sorry." Ryo said again.

" Stop saying sorry. I get it your sorry, alright." Mia said trying to get up, but failed.

" You should stay in bed, I'll get you something to eat." Ryo said as he left the room.

This isn't good, Mia thought. Her life was so dark. No one was there for her. She should have taken a cab home and then this would never have happen. Who was she kidding? Her life sucked from the beginning. She had been in a room for two weeks and she wasn't going to do it for another two weeks.

" Here." Ryo said as he gave her some food on a tray.

" Thanks, you know that you don't have to stay and watch me." She said in a cold voice. Ryo gave her a shock look, but nodded and left.

Mia ate all of the food and then went to sleep, she woke up around eight and the others were gone, all but Kento who was watching Yule. Mia went downstairs and got into the jeep, she took off towards the mall. She wanted to change her life; she wanted to change everything. Though she knew that she couldn't and that the only thing that she could change was her look. 

She got out of the car and walked into the mall, first she went to get her hair done, she got it cut to her shoulders, but a little shorter. Then she went to get different clothing; maybe she was easy and should ware different clothing. She was only nineteen and slept with ten guys, though that was against her will.

Mia didn't get home until ten, the guys were in the living room pacing and getting worried.

" Hi." Mia said as she came into the room.

" Where were you?" Ryo asked.

" I went shopping, do you have a problem with that?" Mia asked in a cold voice, she couldn't find anymore happiness in her life.

" You should have told us!" Sage yelled.

" Sorry, besides I don't need to be watch all the time. I had my own ride, unlike last time." Mia said looking at Ryo and then going back up to her room.

Ten minutes later they all came in to her room.

" Yes?" Mia asked, looking away from her TV.

" We thought that you might want to know what we did to those guys." Rowen said.

" Okay what happened?" Mia asked.

Ryo told them what he did.

**********************Somewhere else**********************

" Finally we have the armors!" Harry yelled.

" Which one do I get?" Zach asked.

" Strata, I get Wildfire, Mike can have Torrent, Jeff can have Hardrock, and Fred may have Halo, now remember what we learned, so we each go to our rooms and put these armors on." Harry said as he left, they all took their armors and left.

Harry ran to his room and put on Wildfire, first an armor started to come out, but then his skin began to burn he saw it boil. He started to bleed, he tried to get it to stop, begging for the armor to return, but then noticed that it never came. These weren't the real armors! They were tricked! He could hear his friends cry in pain, his mistress wasn't going to be too happy about this. He failed his mission.

" That damn bitch and her damn friends." Harry said before he died, they all died.

***********************Back at Mia's**************************

" That's sick!" Mia cried trying to keep her dinner down.

" It worked I hope." Ryo said with a small smile.

" Man we never would have thought of that!" Kento said surprised.

" I wanted to get them back." Ryo said.

" That was great!" Sage said.

" Yeah way to go leader!" Rowen added.

" Thanks, well I guess that we should go to bed." Ryo said leaving and going into his room.

This was so bad, Mia was so mad at him and he didn't know what to do. He should have never gone on that date! That little snob! She kept bossing him around! Saying do this do that. He couldn't say 'no' to her, he had to go on this date, he didn't have a choice. She was the principal's daughter and if he had said 'no' he would have gotten in trouble for that fight. He loved Mia, and when that man told him he felt as if everything in the world was gone and that only he and Mia were a live. 

He liked what Mia did though, with her hair, he had to say that she looked very cute, hopefully he thought, she won't look cut to others. Then he drifted off to sleep. Thinking about the one that he loved and hopefully to what might be the future for the both of them together. 

The end of this part! Who paid them to do this to Mia? Is Mia really mad at Ryo? Will they become good friends again? Or will this come between them that they can't put aside? Please review! The more reviews I get the faster that the next chapter will be out!


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors.

This is the next part, please review! 

**__**

My Life has turned Dark, Will there ever be Light?

Part 3 

Ryo woke up early and went to see Mia. She was still sound asleep in bed. Ryo walked over and moved her hair a side; he smiled when he saw her smile. Mia's eyes slowly opened.

" AH!" Mia cried as she sat up.

" AH!" Ryo cried falling off the bed.

" What are you doing?!" Mia screamed.

" I came in here to cheek on you. I moved some of your hair aside, and then you scream." Ryo explained.

" Yeah well you shouldn't have done that. I am still not used to having men in my face! Most of the time when a guy was like that to me, they were raping me!" Mia cried as she got out of bed.

" Mi, I am very sorry." He said as he walked over to her.

" I am sure that you are, but can you leave so I can shower and change?" She asked.

" Okay, Mi, I am so sorry." Ryo said again before leaving. ' I am such an idiot! Think next time!' Ryo thought as he mentally kicked him self as he walked down stairs.

'Man why can't I stay mad at him?' Mia thought as she showered, she felt empty and alone still, she cut her hair, and she loved it long. She had no one to be there by her side and telling her that she's the same person as she was two weeks ago. Was she the same? How could she be? She lost something, everyone gets it, his or her virginity you get one chance, she lost it against her will. She wanted to give it to the one guy that she loved more then anything, but now she couldn't. Who would want someone used?

Mia shook her head as she got changed and walked down stairs. She saw everyone sitting at the table eating in peace. Was it because she was there? Did they not want to let her know a thing? 

" Hi, Mi." Rowen said when he saw her. Mia sighed in relief they weren't trying to forget about her.

" Hi." She said as she sat down. She refused to look at them.

" How about that we go to town today?" Kento asked.

" I can't I have to go out with the principal's daughter again." Ryo said looking down.

" Why again?" Cye asked.

" I have to go out with her three times if I want to keep on going to school, because of that fight." Ryo answered.

Mia felt a little better that he wasn't going out with this girl because he wanted to, but because he had no choice. Wait, he didn't say that he didn't want too…

" Do you want to go with her?" Mia asked. Everyone looked over at her.

" No, she's a snob." Ryo said slowly because of he was surprised.

Mia nodded she felt better he didn't want to go at all, but why would he want to go out with her? 

" Why not bring her with you?" Sage asked.

" That way she won't boss you around." Rowen added.

" I guess, I'll call her later." Ryo said as he got up and left the room.

********************Around eight at night in town********************* 

Linda, the principal's daughter was hanging onto Ryo's arm.

" What happened to her?" Linda asked, pointing to Mia.

" I was rapped, and beaten for two weeks." Mia answered in a very cold voice.

" Oh, hey at least your not a virgin anymore! So don't be so up tight." Linda said laughing.

" I don't see what's so funny." Mia said harshly.

" Hey, if you get me upset my father can get you kicked out of the school!" Linda cried.

" I am out of school, I skipped some grades, I was in collage at a very young age." Mia said giving her a look.

" Then you're a geek." Linda said laughing.

" No, not really. I am richer then your father is, though. I know that's off topic." Mia said acting snobby to annoy the girl.

That made her shut up. Mia smiled as she turned away and walked a different way to get away from them.

" Mi? Where are you going?" Ryo asked as the others looked over at her.

" I want to get some ice-cream, want any?" Mia asked.

" I'll go with you." Ryo said as he unhooked Linda from his arm and walked with her.

Linda gave them a cold look, " I have to make a phone call, tell Ryo I'll be right back." Linda said as she took her cell phone out and dialed a number. She got nothing, " Harry! Pick up!" Linda cried into the phone.

" Hello?" Some one answered.

" Penny? Where is Harry? How did that bitch get away?" Linda cried.

" Oh, they're all dead. Harry gave her back so he could get something, but it was a fake I think, cause they were burned into ashes." Penny said.

" WHAT!? Damn, then your up for the job, kill her!" Linda demanded as she hung up the phone.

" Linda?" Ryo asked as he walked over to her with ice cream.

" Oh, love! I had a phone call." Linda said running over to him.

" Please don't call me 'love'. And we have one more date left." Ryo reminded her.

" Oh." Linda said in a hurt voice. ' That won't be too much longer, I have to work fast. After she's out of the way I am in the game.'

" I want to go to the movies." Rowen said pointing to the Movie Theater.

" Not me, I rather go for a walk in the park." Linda said.

" Guess I am not going." Ryo said with a sigh.

" I am going for a walk." Mia told them.

Everyone else went to the movies. Mia tried to get away from the couple, but Ryo wouldn't let her, he told her that he needed to watch her to make sure that nothing happened to her.

" Ryo, let her do what she wants." Linda said.

" For the first and last time, I agree with Linda let me do what I want to do." Mia said.

" Mi, wait, I don't want what happened to you last time to happed again." Ryo said.

" Look, it won't and if it does what do I have to lose?" Mia snapped as she took off down the dark street.

" MIA! COME BACK!" Ryo cried, he was about to go off after her when Linda stopped him.

" Ryo, let her go." Linda said.

" No, I need to make sure that she's okay, you can come if you want." He said as he ran after her.

Linda took out her phone again. " Penny kill her now! Before he catches up to her." Linda said with a smile as she took off after them.

" MIA!' Ryo cried as he tried to find her.

" Ryo, just go away!" Mia snapped.

" Mi, are you alright?" Ryo asked as he saw her sitting down in the ale. 

" I am fine!" Mia said.

" No your not, come here." Ryo said as he picked her up.

" Ryo, life isn't fair!" She cried as she leaned him.

" It's okay, don't worry." He said rubbing her back softly.

" Ryo, will I ever find someone to care about me?" Mia asked.

" I think you have." Ryo said as he pulled back and then kissed her.

" RYO!" Linda cried when she saw it.

" What?" Ryo asked.

" I am your girlfriend!" She cried.

" No, I only went out with you because I had no choice." Ryo said with a smile.

" URGH!" Linda cried before leaving.

" That was mean." Mia whispered.

" Penny, forget it, not tonight, he's with her, we'll do it later." Linda said as she walked into a limo.

The end of this part!!! Yes! Okay so now you know that it's Linda who is the bad guy…but why? And will they get Mia? Find out!! Next part!


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

This is the last part of my story, please tell me what you think!

My life has turned dark, will there ever be light?

Part four

" Mia, are you feeling better?" Ryo asked her.

" Yeah, much better." She answered as she kissed him.

" So you to are together?" Sage asked them.

" Yeah." Ryo said with a smile.

" We found out some good information." Kento said.

" You found something out about the movie?" Mia asked him in a cold voice, she couldn't help, but to be cold still.

" No, Linda was the one that paid Harry and his gang to rape and beat you." Kento answered rolling his eyes.

" WHAT?! That bitch?! She was the one?" Mia asked.

" Duh! I just said that." Kento said in a cold voice, Mia got mad and slapped him in the face, "What was that for?!"

" For making fun of me! So let's tell the police and get her arrested." Mia said.

" We can't we have no evidence." Ryo told her.

" I was rapped and beaten and I don't get justice?" Mia asked them.

" Not until we get evidence." Rowen answered.

" She might have more people to do her dirty work, I might get killed!" Mia cried.

" I know, we have to be careful." Sage told her.

" Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Mia cried as she stormed off.

" Mia wait come back!" Ryo yelled.

" Go to hell!" She said back as she started to run.

******************************At a park****************************

' I can't believe them! I help them all of the time, but when I need help it's nothing to them! I have to wait! They never waited! I could die from now until then!' Mia thought.

" Looky, looky, the little girl is all alone, no little boyfriends to save her." Penny said pointing a gun at Mia.

" Who are you?" Mia asked.

" I am supposed to kill you." She answered.

" I called her when I saw you fighting with your friends. They are right there is no evidence." Linda said coming in front of Penny.

" Why are you doing this?" Mia asked them.

" To get you out of the way. With out you around, I get Ryo." Linda told her.

" No one gets me, but Mia." Ryo said getting in front of Mia.

" Get out of the way, I don't want to have to kill you!" Linda said almost crying.

" You won't be." Sage said as he and the others got in front of them.

" Now, you four I can kill." Penny said.

" Freeze, put the gun down now!" A police officer said.

" Damn, Penny do something!" Linda cried trying to hide her face.

" Like what? Strip?" Penny asked.

" If it gives me a chance to get away, then yes, by all means strip!" Linda said.

" SHUT UP!" Mia cried holding her head, and falling down.

" Mia, are you okay?" Ryo asked as he kneeled down in front of her to see if she was okay.

" NO! My head hurts, I feel sick!" Mia cried.

" Lay down." Sage said walking over to her.

" NO!" Mia cried as she rocked back and forth crying and mumbling to herself.

" Mia you need to calm down, it will help you feel better." Cye told her.

" I am trying to!" Mia said still rocking back and forth.

" HA! Little baby crying?" Linda asked.

" We said freeze! You two don't move and drop your guns!" The officer said.

" Why not make us?" Penny challenged.

" You idiot! Don't get him mad! I still have to get away!" Linda cried hitting Penny.

" STOP IT! I can kill you, you know!" Penny said pointing the gun at Linda.

" I paid you to kill her! You didn't! Now we might have to go to jail now!" Linda screamed hitting Penny again.

" Damn it! I am freaken tired of your shit!" Penny cried as she shot Linda in the heart.

" Ho...w…coul...d...y…o…u?" Linda asked as fell to the ground.

" PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN NOW!" The officer yelled. Penny obeyed and got arrested.

" Mia, are you okay?" Ryo asked again trying to hold her, but she wouldn't stop.

" Get the ambulance, over here now! This girl is going into shock! And another girl is dead!" The officer said.

" Mi, everything is going to be okay, I promise." Ryo whispered to her.

***************************At the hospital***************************

" Is she going to be okay?" Cye asked the doctor.

"Yes, she'll be fine, and her baby is okay too." The doctor said.

" She is pregnant?" Rowen asked.

" Yes, if she came and told us soon after her rape we could have done something, but it's to late now." He said.

" But she was rapped for two weeks does it make a difference?" Sage asked.

" I don't know, we didn't do much testing on the baby, we just checked if it was okay, and it is." The doctor responded.

" Thanks." Kento said as he and the others went in.

" What did the doctor say?" Ryo asked turning around to see his friends.

" She'll be fine." Rowen told him.

" And…" Sage trailed off, he didn't know how to tell him.

" And what?" Mia asked.

" You're pregnant." Kento answered.

There was silence in the room, no one knew what to say, Mia started to cry and Ryo wrapped his arm around her. The other four looked at the ground and then left. 

" Mia, I am sorry, if I was there this would never have happened." Ryo said brushing Mia's tears away.

" I am not mad at you, how am I going to take care of the baby? It'll think that I never wanted it, and that it's father hated it!" Mia cried holding her stomach.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of you and the baby, I promise." Ryo promised.

" You don't have too." Mia said.

" No, I love you so much. I am not going to let anything happen to you." Ryo said.

" I love you too, but you don't have too, I mean it's not your child." Mia said to him.

" No, I want too, I love you and the child, cause it's going to be just like you." He told her.

" Thank you, Ryo. You are so nice, I think that my life is starting to look bright again." She said as she started to fall asleep again.

" You're welcome." Ryo said kissing her head and the leaning back in the chair and going to sleep.

The end to this little story! 


End file.
